


A Bad Idea

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Written for CM's Sexima Drabble prompt "Tangled".





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A silly drabble in dialogue :)  


* * *

“ _Oomph_. Ow! Ron, you’re caught in my hair!”

“Bloody hell—here, turn this way—no! OW!”

“I’m sorry! Oh, Ron, are you all right?”

“Oh bloody….my bollocks…”

“You’re fine, love. _Ahh!_ Did you just bite my bum?”

“Well it’s right there…Hey, do you hear a growling noise—AIIIEEE!”

“No, no, bad Crookshanks! Bad kitty! Let go of that, it’s not for you!”

“Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!”

“There, he’s gone. Let me take a look…You’re fine, sweetheart. Just a few scratches.”

“Just a few scratches! That bloody beast near tore my…hey, what’re you doing? Oh…ohhh…That’s nice…”

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Bloody hell, you feel good. I love your mouth, and your lips, and your hair—”

“Ron! Ow! Your ring, it’s caught—OW!”

“I’m sorry, Hermione! Lemme…SHITE! You bit me!”

“You’re tangled in my hair!”

“Aha! Not anymore. _Oompf_. Hermione, your foot’s in my ear.”

“Oh dear… You know, I’m beginning to think doing this in a hammock was a really bad idea.”

“You think?”


End file.
